


Tell Me A Secret

by Lil_Jei



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequences of a love revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Secret

Title: Tell Me A Secret  
Author: Lil Jei  
Fandom: Stargate Sg-1  
Pairing: Jack O’Neill/Daniel Jackson, Daniel Jackson/Paul Davis, Paul Davis/John Sheppard  
Rating: PG -13  
Word Ct: 3000+  
Disclaimer: The men and the shows do not belong to me and I make no money off them.  
A/N: Written for Lilyleia78 & the J/D Ficathon. I hate to say this but I can’t write a fairytale to save my life but a happy ending/love story I was kinda able to manage. It’s also very much an AU and does mess with the timeline and the canon somewhat. Thanks also go to Myacollins of Youtube for some musical & quotage inspiration. See her vid here: <http://youtu.be/uJe8wCy1mCI>  
Summary: The consequences of a love revealed.

 _Now_  
It had been 11 years to the day since Jack had met Danny. They’d saved an entire village from the false gods. And the pattern had continued on from there. For so long Jack had been a good friend to Daniel but somewhere along he’d lost that. It probably had something to do with the undercover operation or his time off world for 4 months. So many things had come in between the two of them.

Especially Jack himself, he’d never been good for anyone and that definitely included those he loved. Charlie and Sarah were good examples of that for such a long time but Danny was added to the list. And that’s how he found himself sitting on his dock, in the middle of his own personal forest, and all by himself. He wasn’t retired yet, not that he hadn’t tried. The president felt that Jack was still a necessary evil when it came to saving the world. Jack knew he only had himself to blame, he’d taken the job no one wanted and it was the same case after the last few years.

It was as if fate had it out for him. He didn’t know what deity he’d pissed off lately but with the way his job and the world was going he knew it was somebody up there with some big cajones. Of course anybody probably had bigger ones than him if his most recent screw up didn’t show that enough. He’d always been a fool when it came to love. And nothing showed that better than falling in love with his former best friend. But Danny had in spades what had always called to Jack in regards to love and romance. Both Danny and Sarah had that deep optimism and positive attitude that attracted Jack at first and reeled him in more and more with each conversation. But it had never stopped there, first came the outward appearance but then once you got to know them you’d see the cracks, the pain, the loss they’d endured. And that something else Jack fell for, he always liked the broken people.

He’d had this white knight complex since the day he was born supposedly, and it hadn’t stopped in childhood in fact the military had worsened it. And with Sarah it had been obvious from the start that she liked the possessiveness in Jack but Danny had grown to hate it, especially in the last few years. Though ultimately Jack had been the one to leave, Danny had tried to throw their friendship to the wayside years ago. And it had always hurt Jack deep down that Daniel hadn’t realized just what they could have had.

But that was probably conjecture of something or other on Jack’s part of things. He’d never betrayed his deeper feelings to Danny at least not until two days ago. But Jack couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d tried. He’d seen Daniel sucking face with that twit Davis and had lost it. He’d only gone to visit Danny at his hotel while he was in DC but had stumbled into the man’s love fest. And damn it if he hadn’t said shit and made a fool of himself. And that was what led to him taking a hasty weekend away to his cabin in the woods.

 _Then_  
Daniel didn’t want to be here. It hadn’t been long enough since he’d last seen Jack, Davis, and the President. He was finally able to research to his heart’s content after all these years with the SGC. The war with the Ori had taken too long and taken too many lives before the semi-new and improved SG-1 had defeated the bastards. It had been a combination of McKay and Carter’s genius with his, Tealc, and Cameron’s die hard need to destroy the bastards.

For goodness sakes he hadn’t even been here a day and he was already channeling Jack. Speaking of, hell even thinking of the man made Daniel want to scream. He knew things had changed over the years between them but the cold shoulder Jack had given him today had hurt. It had been over a decade since Abydos and Daniel had never wanted to go back in time so much. You would have thought that his experiences in 1969 would have taught him a lesson. But apparently not since he was trying to go back to a time when Jack, their friendship, and his love for the man weren’t so fractured, so damn screwed up.

Daniel knew he was angrier more than he should be. It had been forever ago since he’d fallen for Jack. Probably since before Sha'uri and Ra and…and and everything really. Daniel didn’t know what to do any more now than he knew back then. He’d never noticed how handsome men could be in uniform until he’d started working with them. And that had gone double for the Adonis that Jack was when they first met. Even grieving and depressed hadn’t weakened his appeal to Daniel, in fact it had made him fall harder.

But that had been over 10 years ago and Daniel still hadn’t done anything, of course the military’s rules might have had something to do with that. It had allowed for easy hookups but no long term love affair. And that’s what had him calling Paul up and planning for a weekend hookup or two. While Davis never looked as handsome as Jack in uniform he had always held some appeal to Daniel. Maybe it was the intelligence, the attitude, or the easy access romance they had going. No matter what it was, it had Daniel calling the man as soon as he was free from the meeting from hell.

And now he had to kill some time, all this waiting wasn’t good for him but the anticipation had always made their hookups sweeter. It wasn’t as if they hooked up regularly but when they had time they made time. Daniel had always known that Paul had someone else in mind when they were fucking and vice versa. They’d made due all these years and would continue to do so until the rules changed or the men they loved jumped out of the military closet and marched in their own personal Pride parade.

It was days like today that made him wonder why he loved the stubborn SOB though. Jack had ignored them both and had pouted across the room from them. Maybe he knew about them, maybe he didn’t, Daniel didn’t really care about that. He hadn’t cared about a lot of things lately if he was being honest with himself. Since the SGC had ended the wars with the Go’uld, The Replicators, and then the Ori life hadn’t necessarily moved on as easy as anyone had hoped. His relationship with those left alive could have been better but Daniel didn’t care. He’d lost too much and didn’t have time for people he hadn’t known well over his decade or so at the SGC. He mourned the teams he’d once worked with. And felt Vala’s loss as well. But nothing hurt him so keenly as Jack’s abandonment almost 3 years ago. He’d become numb to loss or so he thought. Jack’s reaction was wounding though, then and now it still hurt.

That was what had driven him to Paul…and speak of the devil Daniel had to think as he looked at his phone. He was finally here; maybe a quick fuck would take his mind off of everything. Locking the door behind him he rushes down the hall to the backstairs, never noticing he was being followed.

 _Moments Later_  
Paul could feel every nerve firing inside of him. His times with Daniel always made him like this. Always jittery, nervous, and foolish. But he’d been those for a long time now. Long before he met Daniel he’d realized that he was gay and in love with a man he’d never have. And so after years of anonymous back room sex he’d taken what Daniel had to offer and hadn’t truly regretted it. Yes he wished things with the military were different and that the man he loved knew and returned his feelings but he’d take what he could get.

And there he is Paul has to think, hearing the footsteps coming toward him he’s prepared. Turning he catches the arms and the legs coming at him. Meeting Daniel with a kiss and a modified hug he gets his arms around him and before he can even speak he’s being grinded against. When Daniel got it in his head that he wanted something he’d be damned if he stopped til he got what he wanted. The need had been building up between the two of them since they met in the Oval Office this morning. Paul didn’t know why they weren’t just meeting in some other hotel room but neither of them had been thinking clearly when they’d decided to meet up.

And that was the only reason Paul would later claim that he didn’t see it coming. He knew he was shocked when Daniel was ripped away from him. And it only worsened when he looked up into the angry eyes of Major General Jack’ O’Neill. At a loss for words though Paul didn’t know what to say. Of course he didn’t need to say a damn word because when he tried that was when O’Neill and Daniel had started yelling at each other. He couldn’t get a word in edge wise between O’Neill calling Daniel a fool and Daniel calling Jack a bastard and whoa Paul didn’t know Daniel knew those words.

He knew it couldn’t continue though, getting between the two men was foolish but Paul had to try. Coming up behind Daniel he squeezed the tense shoulders and forcibly pushed the man to the other side of the cramped stairwell. And looking at O’Neill Paul knew he was looking at a jealous and angry man, he could see it in his body and especially in the man’s eyes. He’s risking a lot when he just looks at O’Neill and says “Get the fuck out of here. If you want to bring charges just do it, I don’t care anymore. But Daniel doesn’t need your bullshit. Just leave O’Neill, just leave damn it.” He doesn’t even pay attention to him after that. Paul knows his very career could be over but he doubted it. He could see the tortured love for Daniel in his eyes and knew at the very least that at the end of all this drama Daniel would have the man he loved in his arms.

If only he could talk some sense into the man. Looking at Daniel he sees the anger at the interruption but the returned love for Jack shining through every pore of the man. Paul knew he had to fix this before his friend lost it all. Waiting til O’Neill had left Paul began pushing the other man into the wall behind him, and brings his hands to Daniel’s face and making sure to look him in the eyes says, “He loves you Daniel. Forget everything else. When you calm down you’re going to go after him and tell the truth. If anything is to come from this it’s that you two can get together.” Paul doesn’t need to be psychic to know what Daniel’s response would have been if Paul’s lips hadn’t met his.

Stopping the argument in its tracks Paul takes one last kiss from Daniel and pulling away whispers into his ear, “He loves you Danny. No excuses this time. Go after him. He’s probably going to run all the way to that cabin of his. You’re going to have to go and get him if you want him Danny. Just go.” And with that said Paul leaves Daniel with a kiss to the cheek and a squeeze of his shoulder and pretends not to listen as Daniel whispers right back “What about you?” When Daniel calmed down enough he would remember that the two of them weren’t  meant for forever but that he and Jack were. Paul hates to leave Daniel like he is, but the same time Daniel’s eyes had been opened Paul’s heart had remembered why he didn’t have the same kind of happy ending.

 _Now_  
The sun was slowly setting and the air was getting chillier. As if that was the excuse Jack needed to go inside to his warm bed and be alone still. But his bed was looking better by the minute. He just didn’t want to leave the dock quite yet though. Sunrise and sunset were two of his favorite times of day. And now at the end of a dream he’d had for long he needed those times even more. It reminded him of the truth in his reality. It always had, in the worst times of his life he’d always look to the sky for renewal and reflection.

And that’s what had him so distracted that he didn’t notice the car coming into the drive, or the footsteps up the path. He didn’t hear anything or react to anything until a pair of arms wrapped around his and a pair of lips kissed his cheek. Then and only then did he allow himself to worry a bit. He’d waited so long for this moment, for those arms to be around him, for the man to love him. But after the last three days he wasn’t sure. That doesn’t mean he pushes them away though.

He sits there and continues to watch the sun set in the sky and just breathes it all in. He startles more though when in a whisper Daniel says, “What are we going to do?” Jack can’t stop the sigh that comes out when he replies, “ What do you want to do?” He doesn’t even pretend not to tense and worry as Daniel breathes and whispers into his ear, “Be with you. Tell me your secret Jack, tell me why?” Jack knew this would come up. The truth of their love and friendship would always be tested over Jack’s recent actions and his earlier leaving but he knew this was more. He doesn’t know what else to say other than the truth, “I love you Daniel, I always have.”

He feels the arms around him tighten and then relax as another kiss is laid on his cheek. Daniel moves around him and while kneeling looked right into Jack’s eyes, and simply said, “Me too.” Nothing else is said for the moment as Jack grasps Daniel’s face in his hand and kisses him right on the lips like he’d always wanted to. Jack knows that neither of them know what is going to come next but they’ll find a way to be together because after all these years denying the love between them Jack knew life wouldn’t be worth living without Daniel there beside him. 

 _Epilogue_  
 _(A/N: I couldn’t have Jack & Daniel be the only ones getting a happy ending.)_  
 _Then -3 Years Later_  
Paul knew it was too good to be true when he saw where Atlantis had landed. There had to be some structural damage and lives lost for all of this. But he didn’t want to think of that right now. All he knew was he had to get down to the city and see it all for himself. Thank god for Asgard beaming he thinks as he’s beamed down into the city.

He can’t betray himself but he nearly does as he sees _him_ for the first time in 6 years. Before that they’d met in the academy and at different postings over the years. They’d always been friendly to one another but deep within himself, Paul knew he was a goner. He’d met John all those years ago and just knew that he was the one. As pathetically sappy as he sounded in his own head he’d always forced himself to be polite and friendly with the man whenever they met up.

In Antarctica it had all changed though. He’d been flown to the base by someone other than John and hadn’t realized what was going on until it happened. One minute John had been in the dark about the SGC the next he was freaking out over aliens and a little mad with Paul as well while in his quarters. They both knew the outcome of John’s decision could bring about John’s death but if the ‘Stan hadn’t he had doubted Atlantis would. And it turns out all these years later he’d been right. It had been rough for awhile there but the man had prevailed.

Seeing John and the others as safe as they could be was wonderful to Paul but he did have other things to worry about. He needed to survey the damage and try to do his job while O’Neill did his. They both were on damage control in regards to Atlantis’s flight and crash landing but that didn’t matter. Not for the few seconds it took for Paul to see that John was unharmed. As he was hurrying away to meet with Woosley he didn’t notice one thing. He didn’t notice the look he gave John was returned as well.

 _Now – 2 Years After That_  
DADT was officially repealed and DC was allowing Gay men to marry...that was how Paul found himself in the company once more of the Atlantis crew. They were all celebrating the marriage of O’Neill & Daniel. Paul though hadn’t been in a celebrating mood though. He was staring at what he had always wanted for himself coming true for Daniel. He wasn’t jealous per se just sad, sad over what could have been.

He could see across the room John and some of the other crew congratulating Daniel. There was laughing and hugging, this was a day to happy for. One a long time in the making. He’s watching as what he feared came true. Daniel had threatened Paul years ago that if he was able to he’d be the one to spill the beans to John. Daniel had never told him how he knew the other man might be inclined but Daniel had promised no repercussions and damn it to hell if he wasn’t following through on his promise.

As Paul pretty much runs away to look for a place to hide he doesn’t notice John looking upset and he especially doesn’t notice John following him. Paul finds one of the empty conference rooms and tries to calm down. He’ll kick Daniel’s ass later, after the honeymoon.

Trying to control the panic he doesn’t notice as the door he closed behind him swings open. What he does notice is John standing in front of him, looking wounded and practically panting. Not knowing what to say Paul just looks at him. Its hours or what feels like it when John makes his move. He comes up to Paul and just looks at him. Not saying one word, just looking. Paul’s had it and has to say something, anything when he hears, “Why didn’t you say something?” He doesn’t even have time to reply when John wraps his arms around him and just kisses him on the mouth. Paul can only think that maybe he won’t kill Daniel, thank him yes, yell at him probably, but kill or maim, no. He’d leave that for when the man really screwed up not when he finally gave Paul what he’d always wanted, a lover to call his own.

_The End._   



End file.
